The present invention comprises a new Penstemon, botanically known as Penstemon hartwegii benth, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Peni Vio09.’
‘Peni Vio09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Peni Vio09’ has large, purple flowers, upright and medium-compact plant, strong stems, and an earlier flowering habit.
‘Peni Vio09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was a patented hybrid seedling identified as ‘Pheni Vio,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,933, with purple color. ‘Pheni Vio’ has a lighter purple color, a taller habit, and it later to flower than ‘Peni Vio09.’
The male parent of ‘Peni Vio09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘104-1’ with an apple blossom color. ‘104-1’ has a taller habit, less vigor, and is later to flower than ‘Pnei Vio09.’
‘Peni Vio09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Peni Vio09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings taken from the initial selection in April 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination took place in July 2005 and the seed sowing in October 2005 all in Gilroy, Calif., USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in April 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Peni Vio09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Peni Vio09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Peni Vio09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.